harrypotterwizardsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Razorgirl/How to Play Wizards Unite While Driving
Playing Wizards Unite from within a car is that you're protected from the elements with the creature comforts of heating or airconditioning as needed. You can eailly open Portkey Portmantaus, travel from one Hot Spot to another to smash out some Event and/or SOS Assignements quickly and easilly, and you gather up a heap of Energy before going to a park or similar point of interest to return a bunch of Foundables and/or tackle a Fortress Challenge. Step 1: Don't be the Driver Playing Wizards Unite from a car is great, but it needs to be done from the passenger seat. Preferably by someone that also plays the game. Step 2: Balance Both Phones in One Hand If you're in the passenger seat and your driver also plays Wizards Unite, then it's your job to make sure that their game is taken care of with equal or greater measure than your own. The best way to do this is to balance both phones in the palm of your off-hand, so that you can use your dominant hand to interact with both screens as needed. How to Collect Energy from Inns Perhaps the most important task to perform from the passenger seat is collecting Energy so that once the driver pulls over you can both smash out a Fortress Challenge together #Tap on an Inn to open it up #While the game is loading the inside of the Inn on the first phone, tap on the other phone's screen so that the Inn is loading in that phone too #Swipe to cast Accio #Close the Inn immediately You don't need to wait for the full animation to complete! If you close the Inn once the plates start moving you'll see the smoke rising from the chimney indicating that you did indeed collect Energy from that Inn and that it is now in cool down mode. If you move out of range before the animation completes, the Inn will activate a "you're out of range" marker and you won't collect your energy, so exit the Inn before that can happen. How to Collect from Greenhouses Greenhouses take a lot longer to open up to the point where you can pull up one of the potted plants, thus you're most likely to be out of range before you can collect your ingredients and energy. Unless you've stopped at traffic lights or the car is idle in traffic, don't bother trying to collect from Greenhouses and just focus on Inns. Investigating Traces If you tap on a Trace and it opens up to reveal the Foundable and Confoundable, you can attempt to cast the nominated spell over and over until you defeat the Confoundable or they both dissapear. You do not need to stay in the proximity of where the Trace spawned in order to continute trying to defeat the Confoundable. Fortress Challenges After you've collected all the Spell Energy from Inns for both you and your driver, it will be time for your driver to pull over where there is a Fortress for you to tackle together. Once you've completed your Fortress Challenges, it will be time to return home. Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials